


A new Roommate

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	A new Roommate

Kylo was burnt out from a long day, he hardly managed to change out of his scrubs for the walk home. In only jeans, a t-shirt, and a light hoodie the night air was cold and nipped at his skin. Maybe that was why he paused when he heard the pitiful meowing from the dumpster.

Hux always said he had too big of a heart, but than Hux was a soulless corporate lawyer so Kylo felt that he could go stuff it. Kylo and his big heart were going to climbing around in that damn dumpster until he could find where the noise was coming from.

Under a few collapsed boxes and beside some rather wet garbage bag he found a little orange kitten. It was small enough that it wouldn’t make it on its own. Its little tail striped with white and sticking straight up.

It happily climbed into his hand, trying to suck in any of his warmth that it could. He checked to see it was healthy and had nothing on it, and all he saw was that it was a little girl.

“We’re just not going to tell Hux about you okay? We just moved in together and I’m not going to mess this up.”

When she let out a little meow in response he felt like they reached an agreement.

Kylo tucked her into his hoodies pocket and climbed back out. His sleeve was wet from garbage and even though he was exhausted he had to stop in at the 24-hour shopping center and bought a few cans on kitten milk and a small syringe. He could use it like a tiny bottle.

When he got home she was asleep and he already knew where she could stay. First, he found the hot water bottle that Hux kept under the sink and filled it up and wrapped it in a thick towel. Then he went through the closet and took one of Hux’s shoes out of it’s box. There he tucked the bottle in and then gently set her in.

Next, he opened the lid and made a few holes before setting it on so she couldn’t escape if she woke up. Then he warmed up the milk until it felt hot on his wrist and then he waited for it to cool. Once he was content he filled the syringe and sat in front of the box. It didn’t take much to wake her and then he fed gently fed her until she wouldn’t drink any more.

He was off for the weekend so he could make a run to the vet in the morning.

Kylo knew that she would have to stay with them for a while and he wasn’t really sure how he could hide her past the weekend. As it was he couldn’t keep her in the box for more than a few hours a time.

That spare room he had complained about them not needing now seemed like a good idea. Other than that, he could keep her in his pocket.

If she stopped making those cute little meows constantly he would be able to hide her from Hux.

He was still looking at her snuggle the water bottle when he heard the door. Kylo tucked the lid on and pushed her under the bed on his side so he would be able to hear when if she woke up. Other than that, he set his phone to go off every two hours for feedings.

He could always drink a ton of water and pretend he just really had to pee.

“Welcome home,” he called out as he realised his sleeve was still wet from the dumpster.

Kylo was in the middle of pulling on a new sweater when Hux walked into the bedroom.

“Long day, leave the sweater off.”

Hux’s tone was suggestive, and held a heat that Kylo was very fond of.

He shrugged it back off and then carefully pulled his shirt over his head as well.

“Anything else you want me to take off?”

Hux was still in his suit, but he was working on his tie.

“Whatever is left.”

Kylo rushed to get of the last few things and by then Hux had moved through the room and was standing in front of him. Hux looked fantastic as he shrugged out of his jacket. Kylo felt like he had been getting lucky since he had met Hux.

Hux pushed him down on the bed and Kylo bit his lip and opened his legs, letting Hux get a good look at what he had to offer.

Hux had that mean look on his face like he planned to conquer him, and Kylo desperately wanted it.

It was cut off though when there was a soft meow from under the bed. Hux paused like he was unsure of what he heard, but the second meow made his brows drop.

“What is that?”

Kylo shifted his hips, hoping to bring Hux’s attention back to his cock.

“Nothing.”

The kitten didn’t think it was nothing and meowed again.

“Where is that coming from?”

Kylo didn’t answer, but the kitten’s noises led Hux down until he found the box. It was slid out from under the bed and Hux frowned.

“My black Givenchy low-tops were in here.”

The top came off and the little kitten looked up at Hux. Her little tail was still sticking right up and she let out another meow.

“Surprise?”

Kylo tried, in a terrible attempt to save the situation.

Hux’s face changed, melting in a way Kylo had never seen before. He looked… Soft.

Soft was not an expression he had ever seen Hux manage, but he even started cooing as he saw the kitten.

“Oh, such a sweet little thing. He’d tiny.”

His hands tucked in and he scooped her up.

“She, it’s a girl.”

Kylo pulled the blankets over his lap. Whatever was going to happen was on pause for now.

“Is she ours now?”

There was no threat to the words, only what sounded like hope. Kylo had wanted to keep her for a little while, but this was even better.

“We have to take her to the vet tomorrow, but yeah.”

“What did you name her?”

Hux pulled her soft little body up to his face and kissed her. It was like a body snatcher had walked in wearing Hux’s skin.

“Well I got her for you, so I thought you could name her.”

The lie both helped him save face and would make up for the fact he was harboring a kitten.

Hux cooed out something that didn’t even sound like a real word.

“How about Millicent?”

“Well she doesn’t look like an old lady.”

Hux’s eyebrows drew down again.

“Don’t listen to him Millie, you’re named after a very noble woman who championed for unions and the right to vote.”

“So, should I put my underwear on, or?”

Kylo paused, looking over at the two of them. In the low light her fur looked to be the same colour as Hux’s hair.

“At least until she falls asleep.”

Kylo couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, he was the one who had brought her into the house. This also quelled the last of his worries over Hux having doubts. He wouldn’t be willing to adopt a cat with him if he was having second thoughts.

“Alright, get in the bed and I’ll fill up the syringe again.”


End file.
